Need for speed Carbon
by WrestlingGamer2012
Summary: Meet Scott Attkins this racer who lost it all. Now he's back for vengance on the one guy who took eveything he ever had from him.can he take it all back and clear his name? read and find out! please review you guys!
1. Chapter 1

This chapter one of a story I'm working on!! its from the video game need for speed carbon. i own nothing. everything goes to the respected owners so please don't sue me!!

this first chapter i mostly a flash back so you have to know a little about the game to get it. but if you have any questions just ask. please read and review.

chapter 1:the return.

It's been years since I've been here. I fought so hard to forget,I tired to stay away tried so hard to stay away. But i just can't do it any longer. I can't stop seeing her face. I don't care if she hates me i have to see her,I have to get revenge, I have to clear my name. I will own the streets of Palmount once again. I

was about 20 miles out when i start seeing images from that night.

***Flashback***

I was out in front of them all i could see i was going to win. I could see Nikki waiting a the finish line for me; she could see along with everyone else there i was going to win also. She had the red bag that contained the money and all the glory in her hand. Then things started to get crazy, the cops were everywhere and they shot all the cars but mine. I was focused on one thing at that moment getting to Nikki, i was going to get us out of this if i was the last thing i did. But as she got to the car a cop pulled her back. she threw the bag inside as the cop pulled her back. The last thing she said to me was "run, she be ok." So I sped off searching for a way out. I found an opening an i took it. After I got out of the city I started searching the bag but there was no money, just a bunch of papers and a note that read:

**Scott, **

**you have to run and never return to this city. I'll help Nikki and we'll meet you some where. Be Safe.**

**Darius.**

But I've waited long enough it's time to go back. I've been getting updates on how things have been from my former crew member and best friend Colin. He also just happens to be Darius' right hand man. I just hope i can trust him. He's told me Darius now owns the streets and has told Nikki a bunch of lies about what happened the night I left, and Why i never returned, and apparently he always has had a thing for her cause now there together. So I tell him I'm coming Back tonight. He say," I can't help you too much but I can give you the location of the races tonight. oh an Nikki and Darius will be there so go luck."

again i own nothing sorry its a short chapter!! r and r


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taken so long for me to update guys been really busy!**

Chapter 2: Who's That racer?

After talking with Colin, I get in contact with two of my old crew members that agree to help me, Sal and Samson. We all meet up at the race. By the time we get there is about to start so I pull up to the line in my Lamborgini Mercilago White with Dark blue Body vinals. Samson pulls up beside me in his SS Black and sliver. I tell Sal to hang back at our pit and get the reactions of people when we win. So he pulls into the open spot in his Audi R8. As I getting ready for the race this beautiful Ford GT catches my eye. As the car pulls up beside this red Audi. I see her step out. It's been years since i've seen her face but I swear she's more beautiful then the last time I saw her. I then see her walk over to Darius and he kisses her. This is when I notice Colin is there as well. I then watch with furious eyes as Darius gets in his car and pulls up to the line. I start my engin and wait for the girl to say go. She drops the flag and we are off Darius is in front. I tell Samson to stay as close to hime as possible because I don't have my NOS ready yet. It's about half way through and Samson tries to take out Darius but he ends up slamming him into a wall. So I decide to risk it and hit the NOS my car shoots forward 4th,3rd,and finally 2nd I'm within 100 feet of darius. I slam on the gas and take him out to pass him on the right side. I keep on going everyone is in awe when I cross the finish line first. A crowd forms around my car when I look over and see Darius staring at the car with fire in his eyes. So I Just step on the gas and bust through the Crowd. Colin notices this and calls me he pops up on my screen he can see the look in my eyes. He says, "What's wrong why didn't you show them who it was?"

" I see the way she looks at him; she's happy I can't ruin that. Darius knows it's me because his boy Kenji is on my tail now."

Colin says, "Hold on Man I'm coming to help you." Nikki looks at Colin and sees the worried look on his face as he starts his car. She runs over to the car and gets in. Colin looks at her and says, "Nikki what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. I can't let you have all the fun."

As they drive off Colin tells Nikki that I'm back and how I won the race and tries to explain things from the night I left. She tries to understand but is still unsure. Colin pulls up the voice call with me. I didn't know Nikki was in the car. I give him my location, but didn't tell him about the plan I had up my sleeve. Kenji and I are headed straight for Cayon road. I'm pretty nervous, never raced a cayon race before. But as I always say better late than never. So I slam on the gas 150...160..170 I keep on speeding until I see the first curve I slam on the power brake and the back wheels go off the edge as I drift around the curve as Kenji Tries to knock me the rest of the way off. Luckly I recover with Kenji hot on my heels. Colin then calls to tell me he's not far behind Kenji. So I decide to put the plan into action. Sals up the road about a half a mile. The plan is to blow past Sal and he's gonna box Kenji in and force him to stop and then we'll see where that goes. I call over the radio to Sal. He's ready and waiting. I say now as Kenji passed me on the right, but instead of blocking him in Sal almost knocks me off the edge. I hit the brakes as the front of my car goes over the edge... I grab the red bag out of the back seat and jump out of the car. I roll down the hill As my car hits the bottom. I hear Colin and Sal get out of their cars as Kenji leaves. And that's when I hear a third car door shut I look up to see Nikki with a terrified look and watery eyes. She must know it's me. So Sal calls my cell, Luckly it still works, and I tell him to Stay where he is and tell them I'm ok. Nikkie gives a sigh of relief and goes back to the car. So I figure out how to climb back up to where they are. I was pretty banged up when I get back to the top. So I walk over to the cars. Colin and I begin talking. When out of no where I see Darius car headed striahgt for us. I jump across Sal's Audi as he throws me the keys. Colin jumps in his car and we get out of there. I think I know what he's doing so I pull up beside the Lamb. And tell Sal to get them out of here I hide and wait for Darius to get there. He stops at the car, gets out with a red bag in his hands. I see he's trying to switch the bags but he cna't find my bag. He didn't know I put it in sal's car. So he just puts it in the car and calls Colin to come get the car out of there. So I wait til Colin gets back and tell him what Darius is trying to do. I notice Nikki isn't in the car. Colin laughs and says, "Don't worry she's at the safe house. So Colin and I grab what I need outta the car and drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three hope yall like it.**

Chapter 3: The Truth

We get back to the garage and hear Sal talking to someone trying to calm them down. Colin goes in to see Darius with a gun to Sal's head and Nikki trying to stop him. While this is going on I decide to sneak around back and enter behind him. I can hear Darius, "Where is he! Where's the bastard?"

Sal's pleading at this point, "I don't know what your talking about!" Then Darius cocks the gun.

And Asks him on last time. "where's is Scott?"

Nikki grabs Darius arm, "Come on, baby he's not worth it." He shoves her to the ground. I Really get mad then. Colin tries to get to him but Kenji stops him. So it's all up to me. I grab a crescent wrench. And have a gun in the back of my jeans. I noticed Nikki has backed up in the coner beside me. I try not to let her see me as I get ready to attack. Darius says, "Where is he?" for the final time. As Sal goes to reply I see my chance. I slam Kenji in the back of the head and pull out the gun on Darius. Sal moves out of the way. We have a stare down until Darius says, "You know man. I don't know why you came back. You lost everything the night you ran away. The only thing I didn't get was the money. But that doesn't matter to me now that Nikki's mine."

The fire rises in my eyes and I know he's trying to get to me. So I reply, "You know Darius. She maybe yours for now but we'll see how she feels when she finds out the truth." I holler at Colin and Sal to bring in the bags. And so I begin the explanation of what happened that night. With help from Colin and Sal. "Well come on tipped off the cops about the race, and someone told them not to shut my car down."

Colin interrupts, "yea then Nikki was running to Scott's car with the bag a guy knocked her down and I swear he had the same bag. He also switched them in the process."

Then Sal speaks, " Once Nikki got to Scott's car the cops grabbed her. So Scott spun out and the cops let him through the alley then shut it back up."

Finally I say, "So now Darius why don't you tell her the truth."

He laughs and says, " So this loser has it all figured out. You still have no proof and even if you did you couldn't race me for the city your still at the bottom of the ranks."

I say "That maybe so but I will come for you." Then I nod to Samson and Sal and they bring out the two identical bags. I look over at Nikki for the first time her face has mixed emotions shock, relief,anger,and betrayal. So I continue, "this was the bag that Nikki gave me in the supra that night. I discovered that there was no money in the bag about 3 miles out. But I found a note saying run. Ill get the money and Nikki and meet you. I trusted you and what did you do stab me in the back, take the love of my life, and ruin what I had been working so hard for."

Darius says, "So I don't care you still have no proof it was me." I continue as Colin hands me the other bag.

"Tonight after I wrecked my car. I stayed behind to wait for you to come frame me. And look what you left, the bag with the money to the city in it or at least what's left of it."

Nikki gets to her feet still in shock walks over and slaps Darius in the face then walks outside. Colin and Sal get Darius to leave, and I go to find Nikki. She was sitting out on the back deck looking out onto the city. "Hey" I say as I walk up.

She's startled to hear my voice but replies, "Hey"

I then say, "Nikki look I never meant to hurt you. I tried so hard to contact you, but nothing I tried worked."

"Scott why are you back here, now. I mean why didn't you come back sooner. I would have understood."

"I did come back actually a few months after it all. I saw you and was about to approach you when Darius came up/ I saw him hug you and then pull you in and kiss you. That's all I could take. Lucky Colin saw me and cooled me off before I went for Darius right then and there. I told him I'd never return that I would move on, but...

I couldn't"

"Scott I'm... Sorry. Darius fed me a lot of lies made me think I loved him but you were always in the back of my mind. If I had only listened to Colin. He tried to tell me you didn't do it, but I just blew him off. But what made you come back this time?"

"Colin called and said you and Darius were fighting all the time and that Darius had finally become King of the city and that I needed to make my return. But the only reason I truly came back was because the whole time I was gone you're all I could think about. You never left my mind."

Her eyes started to get watery as she looked at me. I could only imagined what she was thinking. Then she did the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I was surprised by her actions at first but then quickly returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her. When we finally pulled apart I said, "What was that for?"

she smiled, "I've waited for so long for you to come back and I guess that after your explanation and all the memories came flooding back I just couldn't resist."

I laugh, "Well in that case." and pick her up and kiss her once more. After the kiss I look into her eyes and say, "Nikki I love you."

She looks at me in astonishment ans then smiles, "I love you too."

When we finally walk back inside Colin and Sal are sitting on the couch watching some TV. And Samson is working on his ride. Colin turns his head when we come in and says, "Scott someone's on the phone for you." I kiss Nikki on the forehead and get to the phone.

"hello" I say

"hey man where are you?" It's my boy David back in Rockport.

"Oh..Um.. I left"

"Nikki?"

"yea."

"how'd I guess where you at me and Jessica are leaving?"

"Palmount city you coming to get in on some of this action."

"hell yea."

"ok see ya in a bit then."

I hang up the phone. "who was that?" Colin says interested.

"one of my old crew members from Rockport. He's coming down here to check out the scene for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys sorry for the long delay just couldn't decide how I wanted to do this chapter. But here it is! I own nothing and please review!:)

Chapter 4:Planning

After I get off the phone with David, I turn to Nikki and Colin and say, "So are you two sticking with me or going back to Darius's crew?"

Colin says, "Are you crazy your my bro. I'm with you all the way."

Nikki says nothing I look at her and see her shoot me a smile I know right away she's mine again. She walks towards me but I meet her half way and say, "So what's your answer?"

She smiles and says, "Do you even have to ask? I've been with you all along Scott. So of coarse it's you." I then place my arms around her waist and kiss her passionately until Neville speaks up, "Get a room."

I shoot him a glare and say, "Shut up Neville."Everyone laughs at this.

Sal then says, "So the Crews back together?"

Nikki replies before I can answer, "Absolutely."

Sampson who's been working on his car comes in and says, "not to ruin the moment but Scott you ain't got a car, and mine has a blown rod." I stand there thinking for a moment when Colin speaks up. "And don't think for a second Darius is going to make this easy on you. He'll have every crew here gunning to take you out. So we gotta get you in a car quick so we can get started on the territories."

"hey no one said it was gonna be easy but that just makes it more fun. And yea I'll go to the Car lot tomorrow and get my new ride. We gonna have a lot of ground to make up. You sure you guys are up for this?"

"yea." everyone agrees.

We then all go our separate ways Colin and Nikki go to get their stuff from their places. Sal and Neville go to play xbox 360. and Sampson and me go to check out his car.

"Man! This is shot there's no way we can fix this motor." Sampson says infuriated

"Dude chill I got you covered come with me."

I go out the back door of the safe house to where my old cars are. I look for my supra and then find it. "let get the rods and parts out of the old motor and while Sampson goes back inside to work. I rummage around in the car a few more moments as memories come rushing back from the night I left. I think back on how after the races I had it all planned out when I won I would propose to Nikki, and how we would rule the city. I then remember where I put the little black box. So I search under the back seat until I find it. I was so surprised it was still there. I pick it up as I hear Nikki's voice from behind me. "Man I used to love this car. You really had made something out of it."

I hurry to stuff the box in my pocket and say, " Hey I didn't hear you guys pull up. Yea I did but I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if it wasn't for your help." I look down at my watch which reads 3 am. And I decide to call it a night. "Damn 3 am I didn't realize it was so late. You tired? I'm about to crash. I'll give you my bed."

This puts a smile on her face and she follows me inside. I get my pillow and a blanket and head back out of the room as I hear her sigh and say, "Same ole Scott." She then places a hand on my arm and says, "Get back over here. Scott, the only reason I agreed to sleep in here is because I thought you would be in here too."

"Nikki are you sure I mean. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"Scott don't be silly. You aren't making me uncomfortable."

" if your sure." I then proceed to take of my shirt and slide of my pants leaving my boxers while she's unpacking her things. I laugh to my self.

She turns and says, "What's so funny?"

"Oh just the fact that after all these years your as beautiful as ever and you were just sneaking looks at me getting undressed."

"So maybe I was? Wait what was that first part."

"I said after all these years your as beautiful as ever."

She smiles, "I'm going to get ready for bed. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be right here waiting like I always have been."

So while she's gone I go to get the little black box outta my pants pocket and put it in the first drawer of my dresser. Then I got lay down and Nikki comes back in shortly after. She snuggles up to me and I wrap my arms around her we sleep soundly.

I'm awoken the next morning by my phone. I search for it with my eyes still closed.

"hello" I say sleepily

"Scott dude we just entered Palmount where the heck is your shop."

"David hey man it's on the outskirts of town right out side of TFK. On west canyon road. You can miss it."

"okay be there in a few." I get up reluctantly leaving a soundly sleeping Nikki. I jump in the shower then put on some jeans and my favorite shirt. I then kiss Nikki on the forehead and walk out to the garage. I see Sampson car is gone so I figure he must have gotten it running. I then hear David's car pull up which is actually my old Audi. I then hear Jessica's lotus right behind him. So I quickly open the garage and they drive in. Jessica's the first out of her car. "Scott how have you been?"

"Hey Jess a lot better now. Other than losing my ride."

David walks up behind Jessica at this point. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well after I won the race and all I got chased into a canyon race and then got rammed and knocked off the side of the cliff."

"Ouch so the Mercilago was completely destroyed?"

"Yea unfortunately."

"well what are you going to do?"

"Call my old buddy at the car shop see if he can hook me up with a ride. But you guys get ur bags you have to come meet everyone then I'll show you to your room."

They get their things and we head inside Colin is the only one stirring at this point. "David Jessica this is Colin. Colin this is my old friend form Rockport David and his girl Jessica."

"nice to meet you both. Have you come to join the crew?"

"hell yea." David says and then we all say bye and I show them to their room.

"I'll let you guys get settled I'm gonna go check on my girl and then head to get a ride so when your done just go find Colin or just chill here."

"Ight man later."

I then walk out and down the hall way back to mine and Nikki's room. She still asleep so I gently get back into bed with her. And lightly kiss her on the lips. She starts to stir a little and I say, "Hey beautiful going to get my new car you wanna come with me to test drive it?"

"hmmm...Scott absolutely just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Okay. But we gotta take your car." I say as I kiss her lips and then get up to walk out. I'm in the living room talking with David and Jessica when Nikki walks in wearing this black short skirt and a black button up top. My jaw drops she's so gorgeous. I motion for her to come over she smiles and walks my way.

"David Jessica I would like you to meet my girlfriend Nikki."

"So your the infamous Nikki?" David says

"I dunno know about that."

"Well your all Scott could think and talk about."

"O well I guess that is me then." Nikki says with a laugh.

"Well it's very nice to finally meet the girl my bro here has been in love with."

"Yea it's really nice to see Scott finally get the love of his life back in his life. David and I were tired of seeing him so lonely." Jessica says

"Well its great to meet you both." Nikki says with a smile.

"hey we better be going baby. I got to go get my ride and some parts as well. See you guys later." I say as we get up

We then head to the garage and Nikki throws me the keys, "If you wreck my baby your dead."

"Yes mam." I say as we get into the car. I put the key into the ignition and the engine fires up. "You might wanna put that on." I say to Nikki with a smirk pointing at the seat belt. We then fly thru traffic at speeds of 160 to 180. once we get to the Car lot I see my buddy Jake out front so I park the car and we get out. I throw Nikki back her keys with a wink and we then walk hand and hand to Jake. "Scott my friend long time no see."

That's it for chapter 4! tell me what you think!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the delay! but here it is the next chapter! hope yall enjoy! please review!:)

Chapter 5: My New Ride

"Jake this is my girl Nikki. So what rides you got for me?" I say as we walk up to my friend.

"Nice to meet you Nikki. And I got some rides I know you'll love come with me." Jake says as he motions for us to follow him.

We walk inside his shop and I see a line of Audi, Lamborghini's, Ferrari's, and Porsche's. Nikki's jaw drops as we browse cars. She walks up to a red Ferrari f430 spider "Hey what about this one?"

I walk over an examine the car. As I'm checking out it's features I look through the window and see my car in the back of the shop all alone. " What about that one Jake? How much?" As I walk up to the Mustang. "I've never seen on like this. I have to have it."

"Whoa hold on there Scott. Come on man I just got this one it's a 2007 Saleen S281. One of the few made in production." Jake says

"Okay I'll take it. How much? Where are the keys?"

"Scott hold on she's not finished yet. I'm still working on her mods. She tops out at 180 right now."

"Great I'll take her I got parts for it back at the shop. I'll have it up to 220 by tonight."

"Okay Okay here." Jake says as he throws me the keys.

I smile and wink at Nikki who's admiring the car now as well. And say, "Thanks. Hey baby you up for a little race?" I say with a smile. And throw her the keys to her Gt.

She catches them and smiles, "You think you can keep up."

Jake laughs and says, "You two have fun. And Scott you know where I'm at if you need another ride."

"Thanks man I really appreciate it." I say as I hear Nikki peal out and speed off. "Cheater." I holler as I punch the gas and follow after her.

She heads down TFK. I'm right on her heels as we pull up West Canyon road the safe house is in sight so I catch the final gear blowing past Nikki right as we get the safe house. I laugh to my self as we pull in.

Nikki gets out. "You cheater. You let me lead the whole time only to blow past me at the finish line."

"Come on baby you know you loved it. And you cheated leaving Jake's"

"Yea but I'm aloud to cheat."

"Oh really." I say as I run after catching her as we enter the house.

"Okay okay you win. I give up." she says as I have her pinned up against the wall.

I smile and kiss her passionately. We then walk in to find everyone sitting out on the back deck talking. "What's going on guys?" I ask as we walk in.

"Hey man there you are did you get a new ride?" David asks

"Yep she's a beauty but I gotta order some parts for her."

"I can cover you there." Colin speaks up I got a guy right here in town. I'll give him a call and see what he can do." Sampson says

"Okay great."

"And I got you covered on body work." Colin speaks up. By this point Nikki is chatting away with Jessica and David, Colin and I are working on burgers. Sampson is sitting in a chair talking with Sal and Neville. Once the burgers finish we eat and then everyone heads their separate ways. Colin heads off to test drive his car and see if it needs any adjustments. Jessica and Nikki are still talking so I nod at David and we head out to check out the car. Sampson is on the phone with his guy from the parts shop. "Wow dude this is amazing." David says as we walk out to the car.

"Yea she's gonna fly when I'm done with her."

"What you mean?'

"she only does 180 now. And she needs a new body and color."

"oh yea what you go in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of adding Race craft suspension, close-ratio six speed transmition, 4:10 rear gearing with Max-grip differential, a high flow cooling system, 15 slotted and vented disc brake system, the best nos system other there, and several other internal and external enhancements. The upgrade will give the car 550 horsepower, 525 lb, ft of torque,. I'm also thinking Black candy paint, a body Kit, hood scoops, Saleen and sponsor stickers, new front and rear lights, carbon fiber spoiler, and Lowenhart Lsr black rims."

"It still won't be able to hold a candle stick to my Audi."

"Well car to put a little wager on that?"

"Hold it guys. Scott my buddy Alex has all the parts for your car. You just gotta go get em." Sampson says

"okay lets go. David lets take your car. Hey Sampson let Nikki and Jessica know whats up." I say as I get in David's car.

"okay no problem see when you get back."

David and I take off to Alex's shop. When we get there we walk inside and see Alex behind the counter helping a customer so we decide to look around, and I realizee I hadn't even thought about a sound system and smssystemm so I pick out the best one he has. After the guy leaves I speak up, "You Alex?"

"Yea you must be Sampson's buddy Scott."

"Yea and this is one of our other friends David."

"Nice to meet you both now if you've got what you need. I'll have David pull around back and you pay."

"Yea and thanks man means a lot."

"Anytime."

After we check out we had back to the safe house and unload. "Hey man I better go check on Jess. I know she's missing her man."

"Alright sounds good. I'm gonna get to work."

"Okay." and David leaves. So I pop the hood on the Stang and get to work. First things first I tear apart the engine and carbarator and clean them out. Next I start adding upgrades and finally I start installing the Nos system. When I hear the door to the garage open. I keep on working figuring it's just Sampson coming out to work on his car some more. Then I feel a hand on my leg and she drags me out from under neath the car. "Hey baby what's up?"

"Just thought I'd come see how it's coming. You thirsty?" she says handing me a coke

"thanks babe. It's coming good almost done with engine mods. Installing NOS system now."

"Well you want some help considering it's 2 am and everyone else is going to bed."

"Wow is it really that late and absolutely." We both get down and finish installing the NOS system and the pipes. "okay I think that's all for tonight. Tomorrow me and Colin will do body work and then We'll take it for a test drive."

"Okay sounds good let's go get some sleep." I then follow Nikki to our room and we both crash. I wake up around 10 am the next morning and Nikki was still asleep so I got up and dressed and headed to find Colin. We then began to work on the car. It was around 3 pm when we finished I ran a final dusting over the car. And we went inside to eat some lunch. I found Nikki sitting watch Neville and Sal race on the Xbox. Colin and I fix a sandwich then I go to sit by Nikki. "Hey baby. How's the car?"

"Finished. Wanna go for a ride after I eat?"

"Absolutely." So I finish eating and Nikki and I walk out to the garage. Her jaw drops when we walk up to the car. "Scott it looks amazing. It's like a totally different car."

"Yea but does it ride like a totally different car." David speaks up with Jessica by his side as the walk into the garage.

"Only on way to find out." I say as Nikki and I get in.

"Let's go." David says as him and Jessica jump in his car. Colin raises the the door and we take off. David jumps out in front and Nikki looks at me "Is this all your car has?"

"You might wanna tighten your seat belts" I shift to the next year 180...190...200...220... 230 as I blow past David hitting my NOS hitting 250 as we blow past the finish line. I and Nikki laugh as David pops up on the SMS. "What the hell do you have in that thing."

"It's all about how up place everything in the car. Hey follow me I'll show you the place of our first race." We head of towards the north end of TFK. We get to the road and park. As we go to get out four pair of headlights appear over the hill...

And that's it for this Chapter guys! hope you liked it please review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here it is! I own nothing please rate and review!

Chapter 6: Encounter

As we got out of the cars I see the four sets of headlights. I look at David and he nods. I throw Nikki my keys and say, "Get out of here. Take Jessica with you."

She looks at me in shock, "Scott I'm not leaving you."

"Nikki go before they get here. I love you please trust me and go."

David kisses Jessica and says, "I love you babe. Know that."

"I love you too" she replies.

Nikki looks at me as she walks to the driver side door where I am. "You know I love you baby I can't risk your safety. Tell Colin what's going on and hurry their almost here."

"Scott I love you." I kiss her quickly before she gets in and run over to david's car as they drive off. About two seconds later the group shows up. I automatically recognize two of the cars. It's Darius and Kenji. I look at David and mouth, "GREAT"

He looks back and nods in agreement. I notice him reaching for the gun in the back of his jeans I slightly shake my head and he nods. Just then I see some one I thought I'd never see again. Cross steps out of the Corvette and Wolf steps out of the Astin Martin. I decide to speak up then. "Can we help you boys?"

"Yea actually you can." Darius says walking toward us. "You can leave town now. Or I'll cash you in to Crock here."

"It's Cross" Cross intrupts. "So you two punks thought you could actually just get away."

"Hey man cool it my fines are paid." David says.

"Not the fines for street racing here." Wolf speaks up

"You have no proof. We havent even raced yet." I say

"Sure we do." Kenji says showing me a video of David and I racing in the city.

"Enough chit chat. Time to decide boys." Darius says

"I'm not going any where." I say stepping toward him.

"I'm not ethier." David says Darius then nods to his buddies and the pull guns. David and I do the same but Darius and Cross hit us from behind. We both wake up hand cuffed and being searched.

"you see Scott I always win. ALWAYS. And there's nothing you can do about. Nikki will soon come back to me and every thing you ever loved will be mine once again."

I fight to get up but can't until Cross picks us up. I look at Darius and say, "You bastard you won't get away with this." Cross and Kenji then shove us in Cross's car. Cross gets in after Darius and Wolf drive away and he begins to drive when David speaks up. "You really saved our asses tonight thanks man." As Cross throws him the keys to our cuffs.

"Wait a minute what's going on here?" I say confused at the moment.

"Well David here aid off his and your debts after you left and told me that if Darius ever called about you to do as he says. So I did. Scott I never hated you. I'm just a bounty hunter and I always get paid. So now I'll take you to back to David's car and be on my way." Cross says while we're uncuffing oursleves.

We get back to David's car and as we get out I walk to Cross's window and say, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it just stay the hell out of Rockport both of you."

David and I get in and drive off. We head back toward the safe house. "You okay with that?"

"What?"

"Staying out of Rockport?"

"Yea man I kinda like it here."

"Okay just making sure."

"So how worried you think the girls are?"

"Pretty worried I have 10 missed calls."

"five from Nikki, three from Colin, and two from Jessica."

"There gonna kill us."

"Yep. But let's just hope they love us." I say as we pull up.

We walk inside and don't see Jessica or Nikki but see Colin on the phone. He finishes his call and says, "What the hell happened to you guys? The girls are worried sick."

I tell them the story about what happened then David asks, "Where are the girls?"

"Out back with Sampson and Sal contacting any one and everyone. Neville's out searching for you guys."

"Okay thanks." David says and we both walk that way behind Colin. " look what I found on the side of the road." Nikki and Jessica look up to see us walking through the door.

"David!" Jessica runs to him.

Nikki looks at me all teary eyed. I smile and walk to her and wrap her in my arms. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story. But to put it short Darius cashed us in to Cross a bounty hunter from Rockport but David had already paid him off so he let us go."

"That bastard. I'll kill him. He just can't let me be happy."

"It's okay baby. I'm here now no reason to be mad."

"It just pisses me off. I mean I know you said it wouldn't be easy but does it have to be this fun?"

I laugh and say, "I guess so." then pull her into a passionate kiss.

She smiles at me and says, "I know your tired so let's go to bed."

"Sounds great." I say as we get up I take her hand and I holler, "Guys we're going to crash catch you in the morning."

Neville walks in, "Yea rest up cause tomorrow you've got your first race."

"Ight and Neville thanks man."

"Don't worry."

I smile and Nikki and I walk into our bed room, As we get in to the bed Nikki says, "I was so worried about you tonight."

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"oh really." she says with a smerk.

"Yes really." I say and begin kissing her passionatly. And well I'll let your imagination wonder on what happened next but I think you get the picture.

That's it for this one you guys. Please review!:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is another chapter yall! hope ya like it! it took me a while cause I wanted it to be good! so please review!:)**

Chapter 7: The First Race

I wake up the next morning with Nikki in my arms. I smile and kiss her forehead gently and say, "good morning beautiful."

" Mhm good morning. Are you excited?"

" Bout what? "

"Ur first race tonight. "

"Oh yea they dont stand a chance."

Nikki laughs and says "well we better get up the crew is dying to get you ready."

" Nah they be okay. I say we lay here and relax for a while."

" Scott they'll just come after u." Nikki says but i begin kissing her. We make out for a while until we here a knock at the door.

"Scott you two love birds get up! We've got work to do before the race!" Colin says from outside the door. I laugh quietly and Nikki starts to get up. I pull her back down and kiss her again.

She says, "Scott... We...have...to...get...up." Between kisses.

I fight back "nope I'm not moving." Nikki then pushes me on my back and gets on top of me sitting on my stomach she lays kisses on my chest and up my neck then she leans in inches from my face lips almost touching and smiles and says, "let's go." right as I go to kiss her.

She rolls off me and I turn over and say, "oh thats cold." She smiles and starts getting ready. So I finally get up And put on my jeans and my fav fox tee and walk out of the room. Nikki is in the bathroom getting ready still as I walk into the main room. To see Jessica and David getting comfy in the love seat, Colin looking at something, and Sampson, Sal, and Neville watching TV. I walk over and sit beside Colin and say, "way to ruin a moment."

He laughs and says, "sorry man but we gotta get u ready."

"Okay so wht first?"

"Get sum food then well go finish up the mods on the car."

" Ight" I say as I go to the refrigerator and pull out some eggs and through them in the frying pan. I then see Nikki walk through looking beautiful as usual wearing a pair of lucky number 7 jeans and an affliction shirt.

She walks over to me and I say, "hey babe u want sum eggs?"

"Sure!" So I fry us some eggs and then put mine in a sandwich as does Nikki. We then go sit down with Colin. We talk about tonight all while we eat and when we finish Colin looks at Nikki and says, "sorry but I'm gonna have to steal your boyfriend for most of the day."

She smiles, and say, "okay just don't hurt him too much I want him back in one piece."

I laugh and say, "thanks baby."

I then give her a quick kiss and we get up and head to the garage we wash and detail the Stang so she shines then check all the mods and make adjustments. After were done it's 2 pm. So Colin says, "okay let's go scout out the race spot for tonight."

We get in his Porsche and head out. We spend two and a half hours riding the track until I know it like the back if my hand. We get back to the shop around 5.

"How bout we fix some supper and then go over racer profiles" I suggest.

"Okay" Colin says,as we walk inside. Nikki and Jessica are talking but I noticed she changed her hair is down and she's wearing a black button up top and black skirt. I then notice David, Sampson, and Sal are gone.

Colin says they went to test their cars. Neville was going over Cop reports and race heat. So Colin starts cooking as I go back into my room to change. I put on my lucky jeans the shirt Nikki bought me and finally my jacket I wear to most races. I check my hair into mirror and when I turn around Nikki's standing in the doorway. She smiles and says, "well Your in one piece."

I laugh and say, "yep and ready to win."

She smiles and says, "I missed this part of u the most."

I say "really why's tht?"

" Cause your always so determined to win."

I smile and say, "you just think I'm sexy."

She laughs and playfully hits my arm. I laugh and we walk back to where everyone is they find the boys are back and chowing down. So we walk over and sit down and get some supper. After supper Colin and I go over racer profile until 10 and we all head out to the race. Nikki and I ride together. Colin and Sampson ride in Sampson'ss Chevel, Sal and Neville take hisPorschee and David and Nikki take his Audi. Since he's gonna be my wing man tonight. We all pull up and get out. I notice Darius is staring at us. So while everyone else is off checking out the scene before the race I stay behind to work on some last minute mods. Nikki stays behind with me.

"You know I always knew u had a knack for this kinda stuff. "

"What kinda stuff?"

"Taking something worth nothing and making it into a master piece. It's something that's always drawn me to u."

I smile and lightly kiss her lips. And say "Nikki I love you. I'm glad Ur mine again."

She smiles and says "I love u too. I've missed u soo much."

I give her another quick peck on the lips as Colin hollers "race time."

I get in and Nikki shuts the door behind me she says "I'll be right here waiting."

I smile and say "good. And after we can go celebrate."

David gets in his car and we head to the start line. Nikki and the rest of the crew walk to the finish line. I smile as I see that Darius has his boy racing for him. I talk over the radio to David.

"Hey man this'll be easy Darius as usual has his crew doing the dirty work."

He laughs and says "let's school these fools!"

I laugh and we start our engine and wait for flag to drop. Once it does I swiftly jump out front. we blow em all away. After the race we meet up with the crew I step outta the car as a crowd forms I'm engulfed in people. But I search for one. Before I can find her Darius steps up to me.

"How'd u escape? I'd figure you'd be rooting in prison by now."

"you wish. But I'm coming for u Darius and I'm gonna get what's mine."

He goes to speak but then we hear cop sirens everyone leaves as I search for Nikki I find her with Colin and Sampson. I slam on the gas and fly over to them.

"Get in!" I holler. '

She jumps in and we take off. She looks worried so I grab her hand. "

What's on Ur mind?"

" Scott Darius isn't ever going to stop is he."

We r interrupted by Colin on SMS "man there's cops everywhere we gotta split."

" Okay let's do it!"

I call David and him and Jessica pop up on the SMS I say "u remember the night in Rock port that cross almost got us?"

" Ya man!"

" Well let's do that again!"

" Sweet!"

" Okay u going first?"

" Hell yea."

I look at Nikki "u ready baby?"

" As ready as I'll ever be." I slam on the gas as we head through a gas station.

Nikki screams "Scott!" I laugh as she closes her eyes as we blow through it. Three cops slam into the poles by the pumps.

I smile and say "3 down 4 to go! David Ur up."

He says "alright you asked for it. Let's see if u can keep up." He gasses it then does a 360 past a curve I do the same staying right on his tale. We blow through the cops spinning them out and David finds a hiding spot. We duck into this parking garage. And park and kill our cars.

Nikki looks at me and says "well that was one hell of a first date."

I laugh and say "yea but u loved it."

She smiles I hear the scanner say for the patrols to go back to regular routes. David heads out and Nikki and I stay behind for a while I say "u wanna ride a little?"

She says "yea." So we drive to our old date spot at the top of north canyon. And we turn off the car get out and sit on the hood and just listen to the radio for a while. I smile as our old song comes on I say "care to dance?" she smiles as I take her hand. I wrap my arms around her waist as we start to sway to the music. I lightly kiss her lips and she lays her head on my shoulder as we sway. When the song finishes I yawn and say as I reach in my pocket for my keys, " It's been a big day why don't we head back."

I notice their gone. I look over a Nikki who has a smirk on her face. She then begins to twirl my keys on her finger. "looking for something?"

"Oh you think your smooth don't ya? Kissing a guy just to get his car keys."

"No I know I'm smooth and you kissed me." she says stepping back toward the front of the stang.

"Oh really," I say as I run after her. She makes it back to the car as I chase her around it a couple of times. Then she ends up by the hood and I'm by the trunk.

"Come on baby all you gotta do is say the words and the keys are yours."

"Nikki you know I will never give up. As long as you've known me you know I never give up, and never will."

"Then I guess you better be looking for a new car then. And what a shame you looked so sexy in this one." she says with a smile on her face.

I just smile and face a move to the right she darts left. And I'm able to run back left and catch her by the hand as she tries to get away. "Oh too slow. But nice try baby now hand over my keys."

"Nope not gonna happen."

"Okay but you asked for it." I say as I pull her into my chest.

"Last chance give me the keys and you won't get hurt."

"Like you'd hurt me. You love me too much."

"Do I? Hmm let me think about that." I say as she hits me playfully. I then pick her up and put her on my shoulder.

She laughs and screams, "Scott put me down." As I spin her around.

"Just give in and it all stops." I say laugh as she struggles on my shoulder."

We spin some more. "Okay!... Okay I give put me down and I'll give you your keys."

I then lay down so she on top of me. But still in a tight grip. "Okay so you gave where's my keys."

She dangles then in my face and says, "Here there are but you'll have to take them from me." So I loosen my grip switching so she's laying on top of me I in twine our fingers and passionately kiss her. She easily releases my keys during the kiss. We make out for a while when finally she breaks the kiss for air. "You know that sooo isn't fair. You totally just kissed me to get your keys." she says as she gets up.

I quickly grab her hand and pull her back down on me and passionately kiss her again. After we pull apart. I say, "You sure about that?"

She kisses me again and says, "Come on lets get out of here."

We get up and head back to the safe house to finally get some rest.

Well that's it for this chapter please R and R!:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall here it is finally another chapter!:) please review!**

**Chapter:Trouble and Winning**

The weeks have flown by and I've almost completed all of the races in TFK. Tonight is the last race before I face Wolf. Nikki and Jessica left early this morning to have some girl time, because Nikki knows these next two races are huge and I needed to focus. She knew that wouldn't happen with her there. Colin and I get to work after the girls leave. Since he's racing as my wingman tonight we need to be prepared. So we check our cars to make sure they're in working order. Then we clean them up, and make em shine.

"Hey man let's go do some practice runs with the crew. You need all the help you can get for tonight's race." Colin says.

"Wow. Thanks Colin glad to see you have some faith in me." I say as I punch him in the shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that. Hey guys come here" He says rubbing his shoulder.

"What you need?" Sal says followed by the rest of the crew.

"We need you 5 to be our competition. We are going to run the final race in TFK tonight." I say

"Well let's go then." Neville says getting in his RX8. We all get in our cars and ride to the spot.

When we get there, Colin comes on our SMS systems, "Okay this is the spot. Guys don't hold back on us."

Sampson laughs and says, "If that's how you want it."

"Okay when your GPS lights up green go." I say reving the engine. When my GPS lights up I hit the gas and dart forward. Colin is in front of me with Sal and Sampson on my side. I look around and see David and Sal headed for a short cut, So I punch it and blow past Colin to his left. He catches up, "Want speed huh? Get in my line." So I fall back behind his car and stay in his draft line for 30 to 40 seconds and then bust forward hitting 190 when I blow past Sal and David to get to the finish line. I stop the car and wait for everyone to catch up. Colin says, "Do that tonight and we'll win for sure."

"Yea man you were on fire." Neville adds.

"Guys look over there." David interrupts I look up hearing the sirens. And see Nikki's car followed by a string of cop cars and Darius.

"You guys up for some fun." I say sliding across the hood dukes of hazard style getting in the stang.

"Let's do it." Sampson says. And we all take off.

"Let's split up guys get the 5-o off the girls." Colin says

I radio over to David. "Call Jessica see what happened let me know. I'm going to get my bike so I can have some real fun."

"Okay will do. I'm gonna go mix it up with these boys." I take a short cut toward the garage where I have my bike. I park the stang put on my helmet and start the bike when David Radio's over. "Hey Scott Jessica said they we're eating lunch and Darius showed up. So they left and he got the cops to follow them."

"Well let's really give them some one to follow."

"Say no more." David says wrecking one patrol car. "1 down 20 to go." I speed out of the garage and catch up to Darius rather quickly and see that the crew is hard at work on the cops so I pull up beside him. Raise up my face mask, flip him the bird, lower my mask and take off. He's right on my tail when we pass the girls. I take a tight trail and lose him. Shortly later Sampson radio's over. "5-o taken out."

"great anyone know where the girls are?" David says

I hear arguing in the distance. "I think I have an idea."

As I pull up I hear. "Darius get out of our way."

"Not until you take me back."

"I don't love you anymore."

Darius grabs her. "Look me in the eyes and say that."

"I...Don't...Love...You...Any...More" she says furious at this point. He then pulls Nikki in and kisses her. She fights back and slaps him. "i love Scott. Not you Always have. I'm with him."

And before Darius can pull his gun I speed out on my bike and kick him square in the chest. I then lay down the bike and walk his way gun drawn. As he's getting to his feet with his gun. "You stay the hell away from her." I say.

He stares at me. "Like you could stop me."

"Just try me." I then turn to see Kenji and Wolf pull up get out and pull guns on me.

"Now this is how this is gonna go. Nikki your coming with me. And Scott you get to spend some time with my buddies." He nods to them and before I can move they tackle me, cuff me grab my keys and take off my helmet.

Kenji throws Darius my keys and laughs. Nikki speaks up as the guys head back toward me. "Okay! Darius I'll go with you. But Scott and Jessica are allowed to leave unharmed." I shoot Nikki and Look but she continues. "Uncuff him give him his keys and let them leave. And ill leave with you." Darius nods at Wolf and he uncuffs me as Kenji throws me my keys.

Nikki walks over to Darius, "I knew you'd come around." he says with a smug grin.

I intrrupt. "Now I've got another condition. When I beat Wolf and win his territory. Nikki is allowed to be with whoever she wants; weather it be me or you." Nikki looks at me with surprise and pain in her eyes that I would even have to add Darius but I knew that would be the only way he would agree. I keep my eyes on him to keep her from seeing my pain. Darius speaks up, "What if you lose?"

"I wont but if I happen to I'll leave and never return. You'll never see or hear from me again."

"Okay You have a deal. Now let's get out of here," he opens the door for Nikki to get in she glances back at me for a second and then gets in the car. They all drive off. A few second later David and the rest of the crew pulls up. "Man sorry I got here as fast as I could." David says Jessica rushes to his side he hugs her tightly.

"Scott... she left me her keys." she hands them to me. "You've really did all you could. She knew Darius wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going to let him win again."

Colin steps up then, "Scott we have to go, Jessica take Nikki car and follow David to the race. Scott go get the Stang. The race starts in 15 minutes." I jump on my bike and head to the Stang. Then Colin and I pull up to the race right as it begins we blow past the competition and take the win. After it's over Jessica comes over to us with David by her side. "Scott you need to see this."

I sit in Nikki's car and Jessica plays the recorded SMS from her. "Scott, You have to win. You can't worry about me. I'll be safe, I promise. You can't let Darius win again. I love you please be careful."

I'm in shock as Colin walks up with the rest of the crew, "You don't look so good man go get some rest." Sal says. I head back to the safe house to get some sleep. The next couple of days fly by. Finally it's race day. I get a call at 6 am. From Wolf, "Old Creek Road 11 pm there." I get up and take a shower then put on my favorite pair of Diesel jeans, my blue t-shirt that says David's garage, my favorite Grey jacket with black hood and nike's. Sal is the only one up when I walk in the main room. "How you feeling man?" he says as I enter.

"ready to win. Hey you mind doing a couple of Canyon Run with me for practice?"

"Not at all lets go."We head up and do several runs until 10 am. Then we head back to the safe house. I tweek the stang a little more and head inside. Jessica and David are at the table eating so I head in the kitchen fix me a grilled cheese and some Dr. pepper then go sit with them. Jessica smile and say, "You ready for tonight?"

"Yea. I'm just ready to be with my girl again."

"Dude so you gonna do what you had planned the other night tonight?" David speaks up

Jessica looks confused. So I pull out the little black box with the diamond engagement ring.

"I might. You know that's the second time Darius has interrupted my proposal."

Jessica gasps, "Awe Scott she'll love it. You should do it tonight after you win."

"That's the plan. I just have to win tonight." I finish eating and work on race things until 10 pm.

"Ight guys let's roll." We all get in our cars. Jessica and David Take Nikki's car so she'll have it after she comes back with us. Once we reach the spot Darius is there with his crew and All of Wolfs crew. I find Nikki almost immediately. She's wearing a rad tank top with a black leather jacket jeans and heels. I steep out of the stang and walk over to Colin. "How's It looking?"

"You know Darius has something up his sleeve."

"Yea but that's why I have you guys."

About this time Wolf pulls up and Screams angerly, "LET'S GO!" I exchange looks with Nikki as I run back to the stang. I pull out the little black box once inside and kiss it for luck. Then tuck it away and fire up my engine. Darius starts the race, and Wolf and I are neck and neck most of the race until about 1 ½ miles from the finish line David pops up on my SMS, "Dude Kenji and Angie are waiting a mile from the finish line to take you out."

"Ight thanks man." I notice Wolf fall back to block me in so I speed up playing along as Sal send me the short cut directions. I swerve right before I hit Angie's ride. They spin out and try to catch me but I hit the nos and pull in front of Wolf right before we pass the finish line. He gets out of the car pissed As Kenji pulls up beside him. "Way to go Asshole. You cost me the win!" As he goes to pull him out of the car Darius walks up.

"Get in your car we have one more race." We then head to West canyon road."

Wolf leads most of the race as we're servering in and out of traffic going down the hill. I see it's close to the end so I go to pass but as I do. Wolf starts ramming me. So I wait til I see him try again and slam on my brakes. He loses control of his car. I race to the bottom to take the win. Everyone surrounds my car when Wolf finally makes it down. He walks up to me and hands me his keys as he says, "It's all yours punk. But you'll never beat all of us."

he speeds off and Darius pulls up. "Nice run. And I hate to bust up the celebration but get em boys."They're is about 20 comps around when we all run to our cars Neville and Sal get caught on the escape. We all split up. And I radio over to Colin. "I have to shake the heat. Get Nikki. Darius and I had a deal."

"Will do. I'll call you when it's over."Colin follows Darius back to his place then waits til the coast is clear and runs in the safe house to her room. "Nikki lets go. I'm here to bust you out. Scott won."

"Colin... why didn't Scott come get me?"

"Long story. But basically Darius double crossed him again so he's having to shake the heat." They get her stuff and back to his car and take off. Colin pulls up an SMS call with me, "We're safe."

"Good. I'll meet you as soon as I lose the heat."

I look over to see Nikki on the screen. "Hey baby."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yea I am now are you?"

"I will be. I got to go guys about to lose these last 5 cops then I'll call you. Colin you know what to do and Nikki I love you."

"I love you to." I then start driving and finally shake the 5-o. I call Colin and Nikki back. Colin says "We're almost there."

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Wait a minute guys. What am I missing here?"

"Trust me it's a surprise."

"Scott..."

"sorry baby you'll have to wait until you get there to find out."

I pull up and see Nikki and Colin waiting. I stop my car and kill the engine.

I step out and Nikki walks over to me. I wrap her up in a passionate kiss. "I've missed you."

"I missed you to."

Colin interrupts "I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone." he gets in his car and drives off.

I say, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yea this is where the race for the city was Years ago."

"Correct and so I brought you here so I could do something I was going to do after I won that night."

"What's that?" I take her hand and pull out the box and open it. She gasps and get teary eyed as I continue.

"Nikki will you marry me? I know we've been through hell lately but I know if we can with stand that we can make it through anything."

before I can finish she kisses me Passionately.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?"

" No that's a hell yes." I laugh and slide the ring onto her finger. We then head back to the safe house and tell everyone the news. Eventually we turn in and get some well needed rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys finally got a chance to update! hope yall enjoy! this is going to be the next to last chapter of my story!**

**Chapter 9: Final territory.**

The battle for territory has been going great. I currently hold possession of TFK and 21st street. The racing has gotten a whole lot more corrupt since I started gain territory in Bushido, the last territory before I face Darius and his crew. I've conquer almost all of

Bushido. My crew and I have been unstoppable. David and Colin have been my two main wing men in the races. Nikki is the crew manager and she occasionally when I feel the danger is low races by my side. She and I finally set the wedding date and we will be married in 3 months. So that's been keeping her and Jessica, her maid of honor, supper busy. I still can't believe I'm actually engaged to the woman of my dreams. I remember a time not to long ago I thought I'd lost her forever. But anyway back to present day. I'm sitting out on the back deck in our safe house in TFK looking out at the city, when I hear the slam of three car doors. I think to my self _Who could this be?_ My question is answered when I hear Darius order Kenji and Wolf to head around back. I immediately run into the garage where my stang is parked I reach in the glove box and grab my 9 mm. David does the same. "What's up?" he says as we load the guns

"He's here again!"

"Dude this guy just doesn't know when to quit does he?"

"Nope. He's probably heard about the engagement. Get Colin and Sampson tell them to stay with our girls. I'll tell Neville and Sal to watch the cars. We have to finish this." David nods and goes back into the safe house. I finish loading the gun and walk back into the safe house head out the back door. Nikki stops me before I make it out. "Scott what's going on? Are you okay you looked worried?"

"Baby there's no time to explain. Just stay her with Colin and Sampson. Remember I love you."

"Scott why does it sound like your saying good bye?"

"I may be." I kiss her passionately and walk out.

She whispers "I love you too." as I shut the door. I see Kenji and Wolf climbing over the back railing. I duck behind a chair. As I turn to see David going around the front of the safe house As I shift over to the other chair I accidentally bump the table. Kenji and Wolf both turn. "Who's there?" Kenji says cocking his gun.

"Come on we know your here." Wolf says cocking his gun as well.

I pull out and cock my 9 as I stand up and say, "Kenji Wolf you have 5 seconds to get off my property before I blow you both away."

"HAHAHA so funny Scott. I always liked that about you. But do you even know why we're here?" Kenji says

"No and I don't really care."

"We are here to warn you if you and your crew don't back down now there will be severe consequences."

"Well if you two don't leave now. You'll have problems of your own." I hear a gun cock behind me. I dive behind the grill as I hear a gun shot.

"Darius! We were handling this!" Wolf says angerliy. I don't notice til now that my arm is bleeding

"Apparently not because he was about to shoot you two." I then see David being

drug into the living room by two of Darius's other crew members. Jessica runs to his side but is then pulled back and made to sit beside Nikki. Nikki frantically looks for me everywhere. Sampson Sal and Neville try taking out the guys but are stopped by Wolf and Kenji. They are tied up and put beside Colin and David. That leaves me and Darius alone on the deck. I pull my self up using the side of the grill. I point my gun at Darius's back I cock it and say, " You and Your crew have 2 seconds to get out of here or I'll blow

your..." Everything goes black. As I start to come around I see that I'm in my room but I can hear Colin and Sampson on the phone with someone. "Scott man can you hear me?" Sal says I look over to see him sitting in a chair close to the bed.

"Sal? Where... Where's Nikki?" I ask dumbfounded

Colin walks in the room. " I told her you would be fine once you woke up but she wouldn't listen. She's fixing u up and ice pack and pain killers."

"man who hit me from behind?"

"So you do remember? Scott... Razor's here."

"What?"

"He running with Darius as a leader of one of his crews."

I rub my head and try to raise up out of the bed. But I get real dizzy and sit back down on the bed. "Okay can't do that just yet." I then notice the bandage on my arm. And before I can say a word Nikki walks into the room.

"Scott!"

"Hey baby." She runs over to me. I wrap her in my arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." she says with concern in her eyes.

"You should know by now I'm not going anywhere." I lifted up her face to face mine and wipe away the few tear running down her face.

"But you lost so much blood I thought you were gone for sure."

"I'm sorry baby I that was hard for you to do." I say pointing at the bandage on my arm. "But you saved my life. What happened after I went out?"

"Kenji and Wolf made Jess and I sit in the chairs by the island in the kitchen. While Sampson Neville Sal and Colin stood at gunpoint by a knocked out David. Every time one of the moved the sliest bit toward David they got a kick in the nuts or a punch in the gut from Wolf. A few minutes later Darius and some guy drug you in. They laid you on the ground by the dinning table. I jumped up in an attempt to get to you but Darius caught me and shoved me back down in the chair. I was fighting and screaming at him furiously trying to get to you. He smiled at me and said, "You've gotten feisty haven't you?" As he runs his finger across my cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said with cold eyes.

He laughs lightly and says, " Come on Nikki don't try to deny it. You still love me." He forces me to kiss him again as he does I knee him in the nuts.

"You bitch." he yells as he slaps me across the face. "That's the last time you'll ever touch me." He nods to Razor as he drags you over to me. Wolf and Kenji then pull David beside Jessica. Razor and Darius hold you up in front of me. "Who's gonna protect you? Him? HAHAHA he can't protect his self. Him and Razor then begin beating you even worse. I turn my head so they don't see me cry. This is when I notice Neville and Sal sneaking up behind Wolf and Kenji. So I do the only thing I can think to do to distract Darius. I tell him that he was right I never loved you and that I still loved him. He leaves you with Razor and walks my way. Colin thankfully puts a gun to his head before he reaches me. I run to your side where Sampson has Razor pinned on the ground. The guys take care of Darius and his crew. With Colin's help I get you up and into the bathroom. He gets me the first aid kit and I take care of you arm where the bullet grazed you. Colin and I then move you in here. I change your clothes and now here we are."

I stay silent for a long moment my anger boiling."I swear I'll kill him." is all I can say as my eyes beginning to blaze with rage.

Nikki places her hand on the back of my neck making my eyes lock with her's, "Scott... Stop. We took care of it. I'm fine. I'm here. Let him go for now you'll get your chance soon enough." she lightly kisses my lips. I immediately cool down. "Come on let's go check on the guys. I use her as a brace and we walk into the other room where Sal, Sampson, and Neville are. The place is a mess and the first thing I can think is the mustang! I turn toward the garage where the door is partially open. I drop my arm from Nikki's shoulder and walk into the garage. Colin and Nikki walk in as I say through my teeth. "Razor stole my car! didn't he?"

"Scott wait calm down." Nikki says running after me. Colin follows behind. "Where are you going?"

"To get my ride back."

"So your just going to bust into Darius's safe house oh yea that's real smart!" Nikki walks toward me.

"Nikki please don't stop me."

"I'm not. I'm riding with you."

"Nikki it's going to get dangerous and I can't worried about you to."

"Well your not going alone."

"I'll go with him." Colin interrupts. He gets in the passenger side of David's car. I kiss Nikki.

"I'll be back soon." she nods and raise up the garage door for us. We are in stacked deck in a matter of minutes. Colin shows me how to get to Darius's place. We pull up the road and park. As we scope out the place I see my car then I notice a BMW m3 parked right beside it just like my old ride. I get an idea. "What are you thinking?" Colin says

"Well he can steal my car why can't I still his. They have security all over mine. They'll never think about his."

Colin smiles and says, "I like the way you think. But this still won't be easy how do we distract them so you can get down there."

I'm silent for a moment. "David's gonna hate us for this."

"He'll get over it." I laugh and explain the plan. He jumps in the car. I walk back to where we were stalking out the place. Colin slams David's Audi into the front gate everyone goes running to the noise. I slip around to the BMW and slide inside. Razor left his keys in his visor. I crank the car and punch it out of there. As Colin backs up. We fly back to the safe house when we notice Razor and Darius on us so we decide to play a little cat and mouse. Colin and I split up he heads for the city as I head down south carbon canyon road with Darius on my tail. We are swerving around curves left and right around one curve Darius hits the side of the car and the back wheels go off the edge. I'm able to get control of the car and get it back on the road as Darius goes to ram it again. I slam on the brakes. Darius goes flying over the edge. I radio over to Colin one down. Colin radio's back "I need help" I catch up with Colin seeing razor and Wolf on his tail. So I use Nevilles old trick and take out Wolf. I pull up beside Razor and he rolls down the window of my stang, "missed me Scott? You stole everything from me once now it's time for pay back. I see headlights just ahead so I slam on the brakes as Angie Crashes into Razor. Colin and I speed off to the safe house it's about 6 pm when we get back. Sal Sampson and Neville are grilling. While David has Jessica wrapped up in his arms on the couch watching The Fast and The Furious. I walk into mine and Nikki's room and grab a pair of cargo shorts a sleeveless shirt and my black converse. When I walk back into the garage Nikki's talking to Colin as they look at the damage on David's ride. I walk up and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"Colin you ready to work on those rides?" He nods

Nikki says, "Wait do I even want to know where you car is and how you got this BMW?"

"Probably not." I say with a laugh.

She playfully slaps my butt with a rag as I walk by, "Watch it." I say with a smirk. She laughs and walks back inside as Colin and I head to work on the cars.

"Let's see what we got under the hood." We lift the hood and are both shocked when we see the mototech 1,000 injection system with a BMW jet propulsion engine and the largest nos kit we've ever seen.

"Colin I think the engine's good."

"mhmmm half of this stuff isn't even out yet."

"Yea so all we'll have to do is add a new body kit, some tires, rims and a few other visual mods and this baby will be ready to race. We raise the car up and Colin begins working on the body kit and spoiler. While I start putting on the rims and new tires as well as new exhaust tips. Once it's all in place we lower the car and place some tear vinyls on. Nikki walks back in the garage as we are finishing polishing the car. She whistles as Colin and I turn around to look.

"She looks pretty but does she race pretty?" Nikki smirks at me

"Only one way to find out." I jump in the car as she jumps in her GT. We turn the keys as our cars roar to life. Nikki rolls down her window. "Now don't be mad when your fiance beats you." She peals out leaving me in the smoke. I laugh and says, "God I love that woman." As I slam on the gas after her.

There you have it chapter nine! hope yall like it!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOOO sorry guys but here it is the final chapter of this story! I finally decided to finish it sorry if it sucks! But please review!**

Chapter: 10

It's finally here the night I've been waiting on! I, Nikki and the crew arrive at the spot of the first race and Darius and his crew are ready and waiting. Nikki squeezes my hand. "You got this baby this is what you've been working. I know you can do this and with Angie and Razor out of the picture it will be a cake walk."

I nod, "Thanks baby." I quickly kiss her as she steps out of my car. I pull to the starting line beside Darius he laughs "yea right." He backs up and four other cars pull up. "Beat them and then we will talk"

I slam my hand on the steering wheel. As I hear his voice comes over the sms. "Awe now doesn't be scared scotty boy."

"Just shut up and race Razor." Nikki stands in front of all of us. Our eyes lock. I give her a reassuring nod as she raises her arms. I slam on the gas as she drops them. We all take off down starlight strip we race out of Stacked Deck into TFK 1 street and Finally Bushido. That's when David pops up. "Scott watch your back Darius's goon is headed your way fast!"

I nod "thanks for the heads up bro." Wolf and Razor pull up beside me and I then see the headlights. I smile as we get closer. "Let me introduce you boys to a move Neville taught me." I swerve right into wolf slam on the brakes as he goes to take me out. He nails Razor as Darius's boy nails them. I smile as I speed past. I continue to the finish line. I step out of the car as Darius walks over looking furious. "I'm soo tired of you. You little prick. How do you keep winning? Well you won't win this next one. Let's go."

We get in our cars and head to north Canyon road. He leads and I stay right on his tail. As we begin. We take the first two curves and I attempt to shoot past him but have to slam on the brakes as I see a hairpin right turn my back wheels come off the edge as Darius goes to slam into me. I gas it causing him to spin out. I speed ahead. I lead the rest of the race until the last eighth of a mile. Darius catches up to me and hits his nos. I laugh. "Too soon D." I hit it as the beamer jumps forward I catch and pass darius right at the finish line. I stop by the crew. I get out and wrap Nikki in a passionate kiss. "You did it baby! The City is yours."

"Finally." I breathe.

Darius gets out of his car furious and runs over to me. He decks me. "This isn't over! You did not win. You don't deserve any of this. You never have and never will."

I stand holding my Jaw. "Yea well guess what Darius. I won. Just like it should've been last time. But you couldn't stand the thought of me winning. And when Nikki was with me it was just too much. But look at you now. You have lost it all. Boys a little help please." Darius is surrounded by the crew. As one of his crew members pulls up he hands me the keys to his Audi. "This isn't over Scott. This is never over!"

I nod. "Have a nice life Darius and don't let me catch you back in my city!"

**3 Months Later**

Here we are. I won the big race. I got the city, I cleared my name, and now I was about to marry the girl of my dreams. I stood at the alter patiently awaiting by beautiful bride.

That's when the music begins to play. Neville comes down escorting Sarah, Followed by Sal and Michelle, Colin and Erica, and finally my best man David with Nikki's maid of honor Jessica.

David pats my back "I'm so happy for you two bro!"

I nod "Thanks Brother wouldn't be here without you."

As I turn my attention back to the isle. Here comes the bride begins to play. The small crowd rises. And as she comes into view I am taken back she looks so beautiful in her wedding dress. Our eyes lock and she offers me and soft smile as she begins her walk to me. My smile grows as she reaches me. I meet her at the steps of the alter. I grab her hand and we are face to face. "You ready?" she asks softly

"I've been waiting 4 and a half years to do this." I reply. I lead her up to the minster. He begins the ceremony it's the usual the vows and the I dos. I smile slightly when he finally says I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. I raise her veil and gently kiss her at first then I bend her backwards to deepen the kiss. She returns the kiss with a feverish passion. We turn to face the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Scott Atkins. After the ceremony and the reception. We get in Darius' Audi and I ask her, "Well where to first?"

She smiles softly, "I don't care as long as you're going with me."

I peck her lips and slam on the gas.

**Well there it is the conclusion to this story hope yall enjoyed. Remember I own nothing!**


End file.
